A Toon Manor Christmas Carol
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Mr. Krabs tells Spongebob that he needs to work on Christmas day, the residents team up with The Flying Dutchman in order to convince Mr. Krabs to change his view on Christmas. Meanwhile, Gosalyn comes down with a terrible illness.
1. The Illness

At the Crimson Dragon, GDN was walking around the mall, looking for Christmas gifts to give to everyone.

"What to get, what to get?" said GDN.

A blue blur ran behind GDN several times before he held his arm out and stopped it and the blur fell on the ground and revealed that it was Sonic.

"Not cool dude." said Sonic.

GDN looked at Sonic.

"Hey you were running in my mall." GDN said. "There is no running here. Well except for the gym here."

"Oh, now someone tells me that there's a gym here. How did I not see that?" said Sonic, "In fact, why did you let me get away with it when you needed to know how many stores were in this place?"

"Because I forgot about the rule." Said GDN, "Besides, what are you doing running around this place?"

"Christmas shopping." Said Sonic.

Sonic ran off and came back with a Mr. Smoothie gift card.

"A $50 Mr. Smoothie gift card for Ben Tennyson." Said Sonic.

Sonic ran off again and came back with a switch blade.

"One switch blade for Duncan." Said Sonic.

"Wait, why'd you get him a switch blade?" said GDN.

"His old one broke." Said Sonic.

"I see, though next time you do some Christmas shopping, you should use our mall scooters." Said GDN.

GDN pointed to a scooter which instantly fell apart.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go against you and continue running around the mall as I shop." Said Sonic.

Sonic ran off before he returned to GDN shortly after.

"I will say this though, next time you assault me, I'll have you arrested for assaulting a S.H.E.I.L.D agent." Said Sonic, "Because I did become one after you sent me to Africa."

Sonic ran off once more.

"I really need to be more careful around him." Said GDN.

In the food court, Randy, Ben, Theresa, and Duncan were eating some cheese burgers and drinking some Mr. Smoothie smoothies.

Ben looked around the mall and is impressed.

"Wow I still can't believe that GDN owns this entire mall." Ben said. "And has some of the Robo Apes working for him."

Duncan looked at Ben.

"Yeah and last I count he has 99 Robo Apes." Duncan said.

"It is amazing." Theresa said. "I even say one of the aliens that Ben turns into working her."

Randy looked at Theresa.

"You mean that Grey Matter one that works at a computer store?" Randy asked, "Or the one that looks like Rath but blue?"

They then saw Sonic run by them and return with a Mr. Smoothie cup in his right hand.

"Sorry I'm late; I managed to get gifts for everyone in the mansion. I did some wrapping and stuffed some stockings." Said Sonic.

Duncan smiled.

"We'll I can't wait." Duncan said, "Christmas is a big time of the year and I love this holiday."

Everyone looked at him.

"What I do, I may be a bad boy but I just love the Christmas season. I even got some gifts for Rudy and his family." Duncan said.

"Who?" said Ben.

"Long story, it involves a crime boss, a family called the Tabooties, and Duncan getting some community service." Said Randy.

"Order 209!" said a voice.

"Oh yeah, I ordered a family sized pizza using GDN's credit card number." Said Duncan.

"You still using his credit card number?" said Randy.

Duncan pulled out a piece of paper with a credit card number.

"Yes I am." Said Duncan.

"I got this." Said Ben.

Ben activated him omnitrix.

"Give me Bloxx, Snare-oh or Wildvine." Said Ben.

Ben slammed down on the omnitrix and turned into Terraspin.

"Terraspin? Great, an alien with no thumbs." Said Terraspin.

"Don't worry about it." Said Sonic.

The omnitrix timed out and turned Terraspin back into Ben. Sonic ran off and returned with a family sized all meat pizza.

"Now this is a pizza." Said Sonic, "How did the bad boy get it with a credit card number?"

"GDN now has a platinum card. Unlimited line of credit." Said Duncan, "But he still has his original credit card number."

"Good thinking." Said Ben.

Rook came to the table with his family.

"Hey Blonko." Said Ben.

"Why'd you call your partner Blonko?" said Sonic.

"Rook's the family name." said Ben.

"I see." Said Duncan.

"Well, I'll be spending the holiday with my family on our planet. See you after Christmas Ben." Said Rook.

"See you soon." Rooks family said.

"Sure." Said Ben.

Rook and his family left.

"They live on a farm." Said Ben.

"Okay then." Said Randy.

"Everytime I go to a farm, I like to do some cow tipping." Said Duncan.

"Same old Duncan." Said Sonic.

"Always causing trouble no matter what." Said Theresa.

"Could I help it if I was raised in a juvie home?" said Duncan.

"Of course you could." Said Randy.

At the mansion, Spongebob was in the living room, putting presents under the tree and placed some stuff in the stockings.

"Christmas time, the best holiday of the year. I remember my first Christmas, no one in Bikini Bottom knew about it until Sandy told us all about it." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob then pulled out an envelope and placed it in Mike's stocking.

"He's obviously going to like it." Said Spongebob.

Drake ran into the room and over to Spongebob.

"Thank goodness you're here." Said Drake.

Spongebob looked at Drake.

"What is it Drake?" said Spongebob.

"It's my daughter, she doesn't seem to good." Said Drake.

Spongebob became shocked.

"WHAT!" said Spongebob.

The two ran into Gosalyn's room and saw Gosalyn lying on her bed with Launchpad standing next to her. Gosalyn coughed.

"Don't worry, I'll find out what the problem is." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob pulled a Popsicle stick out one of his holes.

"Open wide." Said Spongebob.

Gosalyn opened her mouth and Spongebob placed the stick on her tounge.

"How is she?" said Launchpad.

Spongebob removed the stick.

"Can't tell, I'm no doctor, but I'd say she needs to see a licensed doctor." Said Spongebob.

Later, Spongebob, Drake, and Launchpad were in the Toon City Hospital waiting room.

"I hope she's okay." Said Drake, "Gosalyn's the only other person besides Launchpad that I care about left in my life."

"There's everyone else in the mansion." Said Spongebob.

"I just put up with them." Said Drake.

Then, Paula Hutchison walked into the waiting room.

"The results are in." said Hutchison.

Spongebob became confused.

"Hey, I thought you were my eye doctor." Said Spongebob.

"I just got tired of people looking at me all funny like." Hutchison giggled.

"How is she doctor?" said Drake.

"Well, she has a case of renal tubular acidosis." Said Hutchison.

"Huh?" the three guy's said.

"A type of kidney failure." Said Hutchison.

"Will she be okay?" said Drake.

"If she can get an operation, she'll live." Said Hutchison., "It'll be worth thousands of dollars."

Drake became shocked.

"What!? I don't have that kind of money, I don't even have a job." Said Drake.

"I'll pay for it." Said Spongebob.

"Okay then, I'll schedule and appointment for the operation." Hutchison left.

Drake looked at Spongebob.

"You don't have that kind of money, do you?" said Drake.

"I only make minimum wage. But don't worry Drake, I'll ask my boss for a raise tomorrow." Said Spongebob.

"I hope so." Said Drake.

Drake walked off.

"How rich is your boss?" said Launchpad.

"I'm pretty sure he's a millionaire." Said Spongebob.

In a hospital room, Gosalyn was lying down on the bed as Drake entered.

"How you feeling?" said Drake.

"I feel terrible." Said Gosalyn.

"Hopefully, you'll be okay. Uncle Spongebob's going to pay for the operation." Said Drake.

"You know he's not my uncle." Said Gosalyn.

"Can you blame me, he's like a brother to me. Just as much as you're like a sister to Launchpad." Said Drake.

Gosalyn smiled and hugged her father.

"I hope that I'll be okay for Christmas." Said Gosalyn.

"You will be." Said Drake.


	2. Christmas Eve

The next day on Christmas Eve, Spongebob was sleeping in his room. His alarm clock changed from 6:59 to 7:00 and began tooting. Spongebob opened his eyes and turned off the clock. He got out of his bed, revealing that he's wearing his underwear, walked into his closet and came back out in his standard clothing. He then walked out the bedroom.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a coffee cup and poured himself a cup of coffee and began drinking some of it.

"That feels good." said Spongebob.

Sandy walked into the kitchen and kissed Spongebob on his left cheek.

"Merry Christmas Spongebob." said Sandy.

"Merry Christmas honey." said Spongebob.

"What's up?" said Sandy.

"Not much, Drake's kid Gosalyn needs an operation and I'm going to ask my boss for a raise in order to pay for it." Said Spongebob.

"You know you can't reason with him." Said Sandy.

Spongebob drank all his coffee.

"Worth a shot." Spongebob walked out the kitchen.

Spongebob then sees the pets of the mansion.

Spongebob smiles and sees that all the pets are getting along.

"Man those pets sure get along good huh?" Spongebob asked.

Sandy smiles.

"You said it." Sandy said. "In fact I am going to bring them to the hospital to cheer up your friend's daughter."

Spongebob smiled.

"Good idea." He said, "After all she is like a Niece to me and Raven has a soft spot for her."

Spongebob petted them before he entered the garage.

Later, he was driving his patty wagon and stopped in front of a house which looked like a stone statue from Easter Island. His coworker Squidward exited the house and entered the car and buckled up before Spongebob drove off.

"It's about time, it's embarrassing having to rely on you every day in order to get to work." Said Squidward.

"That's nothing. A friend of mine's kid needs an operation." Said Spongebob.

"How sad." Squidward said sarcastically.

"You would be if you had kids of your own." Said Spongebob.

Squidward realized that Spongebob has a point.

"Point taken." Said Squidward.

Later, in the Crimson Dragon, at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs was in his office, counting money when Spongebob opened the office door.

"Mr. Krabs, may I come in?" said Spongebob.

"Sure thing boy." Said Mr. Krabs.

Spongebob walked into the office, closed the door and sat down in front of Mr. Krabs's desk.

"What do you need?" said Mr. Krabs.

"It's about my old friends daughter Gosalyn. Such a sweet little girl." Said Spongebob.

"Proceed." Said Mr. Krabs.

"She has a bit of a kidney failure and needs an operation. So, I was wondering if you can give me a raise so I can pay for the operation." Said Spongebob.

Mr. Krabs became shocked.

"A RAISE!? Like that's going to happen." Said Mr. Krabs.

"But Mr. Krabs, she's very ill and if she doesn't get the operation, she'll die." Said Spongebob.

"She'll die either way, now get back to work." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Yes sir." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob stood up and walked out the door.

"Asking me for a raise, bah humbug." Said Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs walked out of his office and stood next to Squidward.

"Can you believe it? Spongebob asking me for a raise just so someone's kid could get an operation." Said Mr. Krabs.

"I could." Said Squidward.

"Yeah, I'll believe that the next people that come into the restaurant are an old man and his son collecting donations for an orphanage." Said Mr. Krabs.

Suddenly, Stu and Lou Pickles entered the restaurant and walked over to Mr. Krabs.

"Hello sir, I'm Stu Pickles and this is my dad Lou Pickles. We're collecting donations for the Toon City orphanage." Said Stu.

"Why did I have to say that?" said Mr. Krabs.

Spongebob poked his head out of the hole and saw Stu.

"Hey Stu." Said Spongebob.

"Hey Spongebob." Said Stu.

"What are you doing here?" said Spongebob.

"We're doing some service for the Toon City orphanage by collecting donations." Said Lou.

"Ah yes the poor orphans. No place to go in order to celebrate Christmas. Poor little kids." Said Spongebob.

"Figured we'd stop here first, seeing that Mr. Krabs has lots of money." Said Stu.

Mr. Krabs became irritated.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going to get your hands on me money. Now get out." Said Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs kicked the two people out of the restaurant and they landed on their behinds.

"That went well." Said Lou.

"At least we tried pop." Said Stu.

Back in the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs was talking to himself.

"A donation to orphans, bah humbug." Said Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs saw his two employees looking at him before they went back to work.

"That's right, keep on working." Said Mr. Krabs.

He then walked back into his office. Ben walked into the restaurant and over to the counter.

"One Krabby Patty please." Said Ben.

"Haven't seen you before. Why do you seem familiar?" said Squidward.

"Ben Tennyson, wielder of the omnitrix." Said Ben.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you. Why are you here?" said Squidward.

"I heard that lots of people really like eating here, so I figured I'd come here for something." Said Ben.

Squidward nodded.

"Ok." The Squid said as he wrote the order down and handed it to Spongebob. Ben gave Squidward some money.

Just then GDN and his three pets entered the Krusty Krab and saw Ben and Squidward.

"Hey guys." GDN said.

Ben and Squidward looked at GDN.

"Hey G." Ben said.

"Hello sir." Squidward said, "What brings you and your pets here?"

GDN smiled.

"Oh here to tell the staff about the X-Mas Party I am throwing here tomorrow. And to get some food for the orphans and homeless people."

Spongebob held out a Krabby Patty on a plate.

"Order for Ben Tennyson." Said Spongebob.

Squidward took the patty and gave it to Ben. Ben went to a table, sat down and began eating the burger.

"What all do you need sir?" said Squidward.

"Every food place in the mall to help out." Said GDN.

At the hospital, Gosalyn was still lying on the bed as Drake, Launchpad, Sandy, and everyone's pets entered the room.

"Hey Gosalyn." Said Launchpad.

Gosalyn turned to everyone.

"Hey." Said Gosalyn.

"How you holding up?" said Drake.

"Hopefully I'll be able to last during Christmas." Said Gosalyn.

"You'll last longer than a bull on a mechanical bull." Said Sandy.

"That's a terrible phrase." Said Drake.

"What are you going to do?" said Sandy.

Later that day, at night time, back at the Krusty Krab, in the Crimson Dragon, Spongebob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs were getting ready to close up.

"Alright you two, I expect to see the two of you tomorrow morning." Said Mr. Krabs.

Spongebob and Squidward became shocked.

"WHAT!?" they both said.

"You'd better not be late." Said Mr. Krabs.

"But tomorrow's Christmas." Said Spongebob, "The time to spend with family and friends."

"We already prepared lots of food for the party happening here tomorrow." Said Squidward.

"Bah Humbug. You'd better be working here tomorrow, or else the two of you are fired." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Fired?" said Spongebob.

"That's right, be here in the morning." Said Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs walked out the restaurant.

"How do you like that? My old friend's kid is going to die if I don't come up with the money for the operation, and we have to work on Christmas day." Said Spongebob.

"And there's going to be a nonprofit party here for orphans and homeless people." Said Squidward.

"I should be spending the holiday with my friends." Said Spongebob.

"Same here." Said Squidward.

"Should I drive you home, or are you going to rely on public transportation?" said Spongebob.

"I don't mind you driving me home. It has been happening since we moved here." Said Squidward.

"Merry Christmas Squidward." Said Spongebob.

"Merry Christmas Spongebob." Said Squidward.

Later, the two walked out of the mall and got in the patty wagon before Spongebob drove off.

"How packed do you suppose the place will be?" said Spongebob.

"No idea, probably as packed as that one Thanksgiving day." Said Squidward.


	3. Help From the Flying Dutchman

Back at the mansion, everyone minus Spongebob and Rook were getting ready for dinner in the dining room.

"Let's have something to eat already, I'm starving." said Owen.

"Can you go three seconds without thinking about your appetite Owen?" said Raph.

"No I can't." said Owen.

"Quiet everyone, we all know that it takes a while for Spongebob to get home, so let's be patient as can be." Said Bugs.

"COME ON ALREADY, I'M DROOLING A PUDDLE OVER HERE!" yelled Daffy.

"Learn some patient's." said Splinter.

Spongebob entered the mansion and then the dining room.

"About time. Cook something up already." Said Daffy.

"Yeah, why don't you order up some Chinese food? I feel tired." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob walked out of the room, much to everyone's confusion.

"What's with him?" said Mike.

"Something must have happened to him at work." Said Ben.

Drake stood up and walked off.

"I might as well go see." Said Drake.

He walked up the stairs, and into Spongebob's bedroom and saw Spongebob lying down on his bed with his back turned.

"What's wrong?" said Drake.

"I tried Drake, I really tried. My boss wouldn't give me a raise." Said Spongebob.

"What? He wouldn't give you a raise?" said Drake.

"To add up to that problem, I have to work tomorrow." Said Spongebob.

"But it's Christmas. Why is he making you work on Christmas?" said Drake.

"I don't know Drake. I just don't know." Said Spongebob.

Drake left the room and closed the door.

"I just lost my Christmas spirit." Said Spongebob.

Back in the dining room, Drake returned to the room.

"So?" said Mikey.

"He has to work tomorrow." Said Drake.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Seriously? Tomorrow's Christmas. What kind of boss would do such a thing?" said Randy.

"A very selfish one." Said Duncan, "Even I can't help but feel bad for sponge boy."

"That no good boss of his, I'll show him." Said Brick.

Brick stood up and was about to walk off, but was stopped by Splinter.

"Violence won't solve anything at this point." Said Splinter.

"If only there was a way to help Spongebob out." Said Zoey.

"But how?" said Gwen.

Suddenly, lightning struck and in a green puff of smoke, The Flying Dutchman appeared laughing. GDN screamed like a little girl. Everyone looked at him.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" said Ben.

GDN realized his mistake and tried to cover it up.

"No I didn't." said GDN.

Duncan pulled out a tape recorder, rewound it a bit before he replayed GDN screaming like a little girl.

"Yes you did." Said Duncan.

"Silence!" yelled the Flying Dutchman.

"How'd you get in my mansion?" said Bugs.

"I have my ways." Said the Dutchman.

"Who are you?" said Robin.

"He's the Flying Dutchman; the most feared ghost of the seven seas." Said Sandy.

"I could tell, my own ghost senses are going crazy." Danny said as smoke kept on coming out of his mouth.

"I mean no harm to anyone. I've come to help you out with your problem." Said the Dutchman.

"Do we have to pay our souls in order for you to help us out?" said Launchpad.

"No, I'm doing it for free. I understand that a Spongebob Squarepants is having a little trouble, am I right?" said the Dutchman.

"That's right." Said Sonic.

"It involves his boss Eugene Krabs refusing to give him a raise to pay for an operation?" said the Dutchman.

"Yeah, you're getting there." Said Drake.

The Flying Dutchman flew over to Drake.

"And this person that needs an operation is your daughter, am I right?" said the Dutchman.

"That is right." Brick said.

"That little kid has grown on us." Raven said, "She even grew on me."

The Flying Dutchman flew above the table once more.

"I just so happen to have the solution to all your problems." Said the Dutchman.

"What?" said Leo.

The Flying Dutchman made a copy of A Christmas Carol appear.

"We're going to do it by way of A Christmas Carol." Said the Flying Dutchman.

"Now that's a true classic, I always like the part where Ebenezer Scrooge was visited by the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come." Said Duncan, "After reading that part, I always take a leak on GDN's bed."

GDN became shocked.

"That was you!?" said GDN.

"You should have seen the look on your face every time that happened." Said Duncan.

"I don't want to know. How did I look?" said GDN.

"Like you had a wet dream." Said Duncan.

"Quiet, I'm going to need some ghost's, and by ghosts I mean people that aren't half ghost." Said the Dutchman.

Duncan pulled out some chains and wrapped them around himself.

"Let's do this already." Said Duncan.

"I will be delighted to be of service." Said Starfire.

"I should help out, after all, it is my mall." Said GDN.

"Okay then, I shall be the last ghost. Now be prepared for this, it might sting a little." Said the Dutchman.

The Flying Dutchman snapped his fingers and Duncan, Starfire, and GDN turned into ghosts.

"Let's get this show on the road." Said the Flying Dutchman.


	4. Jacob Smellsbad AKA Duncan

At Mr Krab's house which is a giant anchor, Mr. Krabs is getting ready for dinner.

"Daddy." said a voice.

A crash was heard on the celing and Mr. Krabs's daughter Pearl landed next to the table.

"Seriously Pearl, we need to put you on the ground floor." said Mr. Krabs.

"Sorry Daddy, I'm just so excited about tomorrow. Are you?" said Pearl.

"No I'm not." said Mr. Krabs.

"But tomorrow's Christmas." said Pearl.

"Bah Humbug. I never get what I want. Neither will you." said Mr. Krabs.

Pearl began to sniffle.

"You hate me." said Pearl.

Pearl began to cry before running off.

"That holiday could bite me on me very hard butt." said Mr. Krabs.

The lights then went out, scaring Mr. Krabs.

"Oh boy. This better be Pearl's doing." Said Mr. Krabs.

He then heard a ghostly wail.

"Who's there? You'd better show yourself." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Eugene." A familiar voice said creepily.

"Who is it?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Eugene." The voice said again.

"Show yourself." Said Mr. Krabs.

He then heard some loud footsteps and chains rattling. Scaring Mr. Krabs some more.

"I'm not playing games here. Show yourself." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Behind you." The voice said creepily.

Mr. Krabs turned around and saw Duncan still as a ghost and with his chains. Mr. Krabs screamed, backed into a pantry with plates on it before falling down. The plates then fell on his head and broke after they fell on his head.

Mr. Krabs showed lots of fear before he recognized Duncan.

"Wait. I recognize you; you're that juvenile delinquent friend of Spongebob." Said Mr. Krabs.

"No I'm not, I'm a ghost." Said Duncan.

"Yeah, and I'm Clancy Brown." Mr. Krabs said sarcastically.

"No really, I am a ghost." Said Duncan.

"Prove it." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Okay then, you asked for it." Duncan said normally.

Duncan removed his chains, whipped them at Mr. Krabs and they went through him.

"Great barrier reef, you are a ghost." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Of course I am. Why else would you be able to see through me?" said Duncan.

"Point taken. Now who are you?" said Mr. Krabs.

"I just so happen to be an old friend of one of your distant relatives from the 18th century, Ebenezer Krabs. Names Jacob Smellsbad" Said Duncan.

"I don't believe I've heard of someone with that name." said Mr. Krabs.

"You'd be amazed at the people you find in the past." Said Duncan.

"So how do you know him?" said Mr. Krabs.

"He and I were business partners. That was before he betrayed me and stole all my money for himself." Said Duncan.

Mr. Krabs then realized something.

"Wait a minute, you're a human, humans can't breathe underwater." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Oh and Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy can? They're humans and they can breathe underwater as well." Said Duncan.

Mr. Krabs realized his mistake.

"Oh, right." Said Mr. Krabs, "Quick question though."

"What?" said Duncan.

"Why do you have chains around your body?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Just last week I haunted an orphanage." Said Duncan.

"Really?" said Mr. Krabs.

"No not really…okay, I did, but that's not why I have these chains on. It's because I was a bad person my whole life. Now I have to wear these chains all my afterlife." Said Duncan.

"I still don't get why you're here." Said Mr. Krabs.

"I'm here to warn you that you're going to have a terrible afterlife if you don't change your ways." Said Duncan.

"What are you saying?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Three spirits will come and convince you to change your ways. When midnight comes, you'll receive a visit from the first spirit." Said Duncan, "Then you'll be visited by the second spirit two hours after that spirit, then you'll be visited by the third and last spirit."

Mr. Krabs then realized something.

"Wait a minute, wouldn't it be easier to just send them at once?" said Mr. Krabs.

"That's not how this works." Said Duncan, "Otherwise, the job would be very lame and boring."

"I see." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Remember Eugene, midnight, three spirits." Duncan said before fading away.

Mr. Krabs shrugged it off.

"Yeah right, it's probably just a way to scare into changing me ways." Said Mr. Krabs.

Later, Mr. Krabs was in his sleep ware and got in his bed.

"Three spirits going to visit me after midnight, bah humbug." Mr. Krabs said before he fell asleep.

Outside Mr. Krabs house, Drake Mallard as Darkwing Duck, and Randy as the ninja were looking through high tech binoculars just as Duncan returned to them and his ghostliness disappeared.

"I stuck fear into him, did I not?" said Duncan.

"Of course you did." Said Darkwing.

"What could I say Drake? I just know how to lie to people." Said Duncan.

"That's because you spent lots of time in a juvie home." Said Randy.

"I blame the fact that I was raised by cops." Said Duncan.

"Yeah right." Said Randy.

"We'd better get back home, It's almost show time." Said Darkwing.

The three then ran off.


	5. Starfire: Ghost of Christmas Past

Later, back at Mr. Krabs's house, he was still sleeping as his clock struck midnight. He then felt some cold wind blowing against him. He woke up and saw that his window was open. He got out of his bed and walked to the window and closed it before returning to bed.

"I've really got to remember to put a lock on the window." Mr. Krabs said before he went back to sleep.

He felt some more cold wind again, woke up, looked at the window and became confused.

"Odd, if it's not the window, then what could it be?" said Mr. Krabs.

He then saw something shining, he covered his eyes a bit and saw that it was Starfire still as a ghost. Mr. Krabs got out of his bed.

"How'd you get in me house?" said Mr. Krabs.

"I'm a ghost." said Starfire.

Mr. Krabs gasped before getting a determined look.

"I'm calling the police. Better yet, the ghostbunters." said Mr. Krabs.

Starfire looked at the readers.

"Didn't the Ghostbusters go out of business years ago?" She asked.

Mr. Krabs became confused.

"Who you talking to?" said Mr. Krabs.

"No one." said Starfire.

"Who are you. And don't give me an excuse like you're the ghost of Christmas past." said Mr. Krabs.

"It's true, for I am the Ghost of Christmas past." said Starfire.

Mr. Krabs became shocked.

"Great neptune, it is true." said Mr. Krabs.

"I see that Jacob Smellsbad told you everything." said Starfire.

"Are you kidding me? He also scared me." said Mr. Krabs.

"I see, well I'm here to show you your past." said Starfire.

"How do you expect to do that, do I need to pay ye a quarter?" said Mr. Krabs.

"You'll need a fortune telling machine for that." said Starfire.

"Good point." said Mr. Krabs.

"I'm taking you another way to the past." Said Starfire.

"How?" said Mr. Krabs.

Starfire snapped her fingers and she and Mr. Krabs instantly found themselves in Bikini Bottom.

"Where are we?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Bikini Bottom in the past, the city's first Christmas." Said Starfire.

"I remember that time, everyone found out about the holiday from Sandy Cheeks and we enjoyed it." Said Mr. Krabs.

"I should also warn you, no one will be able to hear or see you." Said Starfire.

"I hear ye." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Now to the first stop." Said Starfire.

Starfire grabbed Mr. Krabs and flew off with him.


	6. Mr Krabs and Mrs Puff

Starfire was still flying with Mr. Krabs and they soon stopped in front of Mr. Krabs old house, which was also shaped like an anchor.

"Why are we stopping in front of me old home?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Look in the window." said Starfire.

Mr. Krabs walked over to a window, peeked in it and saw himself, his daughter, mother, and nephews were celebrating Christmas.

"Hey, I remember that, it was the first time most of me family celebrated Christmas. On our first Christmas." Said Mr. Krabs.

"True, you really enjoyed Christmas when you first found out about it. But that changed later on." Said Starfire.

Krabs looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Starfire snapped her fingers and the two ended up in front of the original Krusty Krab, where a party was taking place.

"Now where are we at?" said Mr. Krabs.

"In front of the original Krusty Krab several years later." Said Starfire.

Mr. Krabs looked through the windows and saw everyone in Bikini Bottom was in the restaurant dancing. He also saw many duplicates of Spongebob playing different instruments.

"I got to admit, Spongebob always had lots of talent. More so than any of those friends that he lives with." Said Mr. Krabs.

"You'll see them once the Ghost of Christmas Present comes." Said Starfire.

"Alright." Said Mr. Krabs.

He then saw Mrs. Puff standing alone.

"Is that-"Mr Krabs said before being interrupted by Starfire.

"Spongebob's old boating school teacher; Mrs. Puff. The first woman you ever fell in love with." Said Starfire.

"Ah yes, she and I had some good time. I remember the time Spongebob introduced me to her." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Of course you do." Said Starfire.

"She sure was something." Said Mr. Krabs.

Young Mr. Krabs came out of his office.

"Now this is what I like to see." Said Young Mr. Krabs, "People spending money just to be in this party."

Young Krabs then saw Mrs. Puff.

"Mrs. Puff, I didn't think she'd be here." Said Young Krabs.

Young Krabs ran over to the performing Spongebob's and began talking to the Spongebob that's playing a 6is piece drum set.

"Spongebob." Said Young Krabs.

"Yes Mr. Krabs?" said the one Spongebob.

"Liven up the place with some swing music." Said Young Krabs.

"Yes sir." Said the one Spongebob.

Young Krabs left just before the Spongebob duplicates began playing some very fast swing music. Young Krabs then walked over to Mrs. Puff.

"Excuse me madam." Said Young Krabs.

Mrs. Puff looked at Young Krabs.

"Oh, Eugene, what are you doing here?" said Mrs. Puff.

"I own this restaurant. Also, I couldn't help but notice that you were standing here all alone. So I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me." Said Young Krabs.

Mrs. Puff blushed.

"Sure thing Eugene." Said Mrs. Puff.

Young Krabs took her hand, and took her to the dance floor and they began swing dancing. But at the same time, the Spongebob duplicates were getting tired.

"Any of you tired?" asked one of the Spongebob's.

"You kidding me? I'm exhausted. Swing music's very tiring, even when you're not dancing to it." Said another of the Spongebob's.

"We'd better get out of here." Said another Spongebob.

One of the Spongebob's pulled out a stereo system, placed it on the ground, put a CD in it, and it began playing some swing music. The Spongebob's then returned to on Spongebob.

"Now to get out of here." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob walked out of the Krusty Krab and past Mr. Krabs and Starfire, who were still looking at the party.

"Me and Mrs. Puff became sweethearts that day." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Of course you did." Said Starfire.

Back to the party, Young Krabs and Mrs. Puff were still dancing.

"You're good Eugene." Said Mrs. Puff.

"What could I say? I was a very good dancer a long time ago, and I still got it." Said Young Krabs.

Young Krabs then broke his back.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. That hurts." Said Young Krabs.

Back with Mr. Krabs and Starfire.

"Those were some good time she and I had. I don't remember why we broke up." Said Mr. Krabs.

"I can show you." Said Starfire.

Starfire snapped her fingers and she and Mr. Krabs dissapeared.


	7. The Last Memory

Starfire and Mr. Krabs ended up in Mr. Krabs office. Where Young Krabs was counting all his money.

"Now where are we at?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Many years later, the day you and Mrs. Puff broke up." said Starfire.

Krabs is shocked.

"WHAT?!" He shouted, "NO ANYTHING BUT THAT! Why, what did I do again?"

"Let your own greed for money get the better of you once more." Said Starfire.

Young Krabs was still counting his own money, when Mrs. Puff entered the office.

"Excuse me Eugene." Said Mrs. Puff.

"Yes, what is it Mrs. Puff?" said Young Krabs.

"We've been going out for quite some time, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Said Mrs. Puff.

Young Krabs became shocked.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" said Young Krabs.

"Yeah. You seem like a nice person." Said Mrs. Puff.

"I've got no time for marriage. There's too many things to worry about. Keeping this place running, Plankton trying to steel me formula, and trying to make lots of money. I don't have the time to even get a wedding ring." Said Young Krabs.

Mrs. Puff became shocked, she then walked away crying.

"Cry all you want. There's no way karma's going to hit me in the head." Said Young Krabs.

Mrs. Puff walked over to the door, opened it, and slammed it shut with an angry look on her face. The force of the slam was very strong that a light bulb fell out of the celling and fell on Young Krabs's head, knocking him out.

Back with Starfire and Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs looked shocked.

"You never saw her ever again." Said Starfire.

"I-I didn't remember. It ended because of me own greed for money?" said Mr. Krabs.

"It sure did." Said Starfire.

Mr. Krabs grabbed Starfire.

"Oh spirit, get me back to me own time and in me bed. I don't want to see anything else past related." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Okay then." Said Starfire.

Starfire snapped her fingers and Mr. Krabs found himself back in the present and in his bed, crying. His daughter entered the room.

"Will you be quiet, I'm trying to sleep." Pearl said angrily.

"Sorry princess." Said Mr. Krabs.

"What are you doing anyways?" said Pearl.

"I…uh…had a bad dream." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Okay daddy. Just try to be more quiet. Okay?" said Pearl.

"Sure thing." Said Mr. Krabs.

Pearl closed the door just as Mr. Krabs went back to sleep.


	8. GDN: Ghost of Christmas Present

Later, Mr. Krabs was still sleeping as his clock struck 2:00. He then heard someone calling his name.

"Eugene, wake up Eugene." Said the voice.

Mr. Krabs woke up, looked around and saw GDN as the GoldDragonNinja, also as a ghost and reading a book called Kingdome Keepers.

"It's about time you wake up." Said GDN.

"About time? I was told that someone would be here by 2:00. And it's two o'clock." Said Mr. Krabs.

"I got here an hour early." Said GDN, "Also, your fridge needs to be filled up once more."

"Thief." Said Mr. Krabs.

"I'm no thief; I'm the Ghost of Christmas present." Said GDN, "Plus, I was hungry."

Mr. Krabs got out of his bed in excitement.

"Presents? Okay, give me a million bucks." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Sure." Said GDN.

GDN snapped his fingers and a million bucks stampeded over Mr. Krabs for a good 15 minutes. Mr. Krabs stood up with an angry look on his face.

"I wanted a million dollars." Said Mr. Krabs.

"You said a million bucks." Said GDN.

Mr. Krabs realized his mistake.

"I've got to say dollars more often." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Of course you do." Said GDN.

"Now what are we waiting for, show me what's happening already." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Yeah, that's going to be a problem since everyone is asleep right now." Said GDN, "So, I'm just going to take you places that are important, tell you the important stuff, and abandon you at a graveyard where the last spirit will show himself."

"First I got to ask you something." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Shoot." Said GDN.

Mr. Krabs pulled out a pistol and shot at GDN. The bullet went through him, and he became angry.

"Not that kind of shoot." Said GDN.

"Sorry." Mr. Krabs as he put the pistol away, "What happened to Mrs. Puff?"

"Good question. She fell in love with a life guard called Larry the Lobster; the two got married and had lots of kids. I'd say about a million." Said GDN.

Mr. Krabs became shocked.

"WHAT!?" said Mr. Krabs.

GDN laughed.

"Just kidding, she's still single." Said GDaid leding, she'N.

"Show me the important stuff already, I'm already tired." Said Mr. Krabs.

"You met someone that knows a relative of yours, the Ghost of Christmas past, and you seem refreshed when I showed up." Said GDN.

"Show me everything." Said Mr. Krabs.

GDN snapped his fingers and he and Mr. Krabs found themselves in the Toon City orphanage.

Krabs looked around.

"Hey where are we?" Krabs asked.

"We are at the Toon City Orphanage." GDN said, "A place where kids go who lost their family go to get adopted."

Krabs looks around and sees the Orphans happy that it is Christmas.

"Wow these Kids sure are happy." Krabs said, "What I don't get is what does the Toon City orphanage have to do with this?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Two people came into the Krusty Krab wanting a donation for the orphanage, am I right?" said GDN.

"That's right." Said Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs then recognized the crab child from Thanksgiving.

"I recognize him, he was in the Crimson Dragon and I gave him a krabby patty." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Do you have any idea why he's in there?" said GDN.

"He's an orphan?" said Mr. Krabs.

"True, but there's a sad story to that." Said GDN.

"What?" said Mr. Krabs.

"That is right." GDN said. "When he was only a baby he lost his parents on a stormy night and that crab is the only one that survived."

Krabs is shocked.

"Oh poor kid." Mr Krabs said and to the orphan and started to cry.

"Obviously, they don't see or hear me." Said Mr. Krabs.

"He lost his own parent's in a car accident." Said GDN.

"Why did no one adopt him?" said Mr. Krabs.

"A Japanese guy wanted him once, but it was to turn him into the Wednesday special." Said GDN.

"Sheesh." Said Mr. Krabs.

The orphans then went to their beds and fell asleep.

"There are other problems Eugene." Said GDN.

GDN snapped his fingers and he and Mr. Krabs found themselves in Toon Manor.

"Now where are we at?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Now we're at Toon Manor, the place Spongebob lives at with his other friends." Said GDN.

Mr. Krabs then became shocked.

"Hey, no fair. They have a bigger house then what I've got." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Life's not fair." Said GDN.

Mr. Krabs walked into the living room and saw all the presents and stockings.

"They sure enjoy the holiday." Said Mr. Krabs.

GDN walked into the living room as well and put a hand on Mr. Krabs's shoulder.

"Of course they do. This is their first Christmas together. They met each other on an air ship." Said GDN.

"I think I remember that." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Not important. This might prove to be a terrible Christmas for them since you're making your best employee Spongebob Squarepants work on Christmas day." Said GDN.

"What are you talking about?" said Mr. Krabs.

GDN snapped his fingers and he and Mr. Krabs were in Spongebob's room and saw Spongebob was still sleeping.

"What's his problem?" said Mr. Krabs.

"You killed his Christmas spirit. He was trying to make sure someone stay's alive, but you wouldn't give him a raise for the operation." Said GDN.

"Who we talking about now?" said Mr. Krabs.

GDN snapped his fingers and he and Mr. Krabs found themselves in the Toon City Hospital, in Gosalyn's room and saw that she was sleeping.

"Is that who Spongebob's talking about?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Yes it is. Gosalyn, Drake Mallards kid." Said GDN.

"What's her problem?" said Mr. Krabs.

"She's got a bad kidney, and she needs an operation. But you wouldn't give Spongebob a raise to pay for it." Said GDN.

"I-I-I had no idea." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Well, you do now. Spongebob's trying to keep her alive because he's like an uncle to her." Said GDN.

They then saw Darkwing Duck coming in through the window and stood next to Gosalyn.

"Who's he?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Darkwing Duck, consider him Gosalyn's guardian angel. He's an old friend of Spongebob." Said GDN.

"What about this Drake Mallard?" said Mr. Krabs.

"He's back at the mansion asleep. Best we don't disturb him." Said GDN.

Darkwing Duck placed a hand on Gosalyn's head.

"You won't be able to get the operation Gosalyn, but you'll be able to make it through the holiday. I promise, you'll last through Christmas." Said Darkwing, "In case you don't, I've got a Christmas present for you."

Darkwing pulled out a photo of all the residents of the mansion in one big photo and placed it on the table before jumping out the window. Mr. Krabs grabbed the photo and looked at it. He saw Drake Mallard and showed GDN the photo.

"That's Drake Mallard, Gosalyn's daughter. Standing next to Launchpad." Said GDN.

Mr. Krabs put the photo back on the table and began to cry.

"They're like one big happy family." Said Mr. Krabs.

"True, some of them don't know it yet, but they'll find out sometime on their own." Said GDN.

Mr. Krabs got down on his knees and placed his claws on his eyes and continued to cry.

"It's all my fault, I should have given Spongebob that raise. Why?" said Mr. Krabs.

He uncovered his eyes and saw that he was now in a graveyard and GDN was not with him.

"Spirit, Spirit, where are you?" said Mr. Krabs.

He saw a note and picked it up and read it.

"I told you that I'd abandon you at a graveyard. Now the last spirit should be somewhere in the graveyard." Mr. Krabs read.

Mr. Krabs stood up and walked off.


	9. Flying Dutchman Ghost of the Future

Mr. Krabs was walking around the graveyard for quite some time.

"I have no idea how long I've been walking, but I'm getting tired." said Mr. Krabs.

Suddenly, lightning struck and in a green puff of smoke, the Flying Dutchman appeared laughing.

Mr. Krabs became scared.

"Oh no, it's the Flying Dutchman." said Mr. Krabs.

"Exactally. However, in addition to me job as Flying Dutchman, I also have a second job." said Dutchman.

"And what job is that?" Mr. Krabs asked scared.

"The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come!" the Dutchman yelled as lightning struck some more.

Mr. Krabs bowed down in fear.

"Oh Flying Dutchman, tell me. What's going to happen to Drake's kid?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Do you really want to know after all those things you said about her?" said the Dutchman.

"Yes, yes. Tell me." said Mr. Krabs.

"Okay then, but don't say Jacob Smellsbad didn't warn you." said the Dutchman.

The Dutchman shows Krabs a grave, Krabs see the name and is confused.

"Fluffy?" Mr Krabs asked.

The Dutchman looked confused and takes out his map and laughs.

"Opps." He said, "Wrong Grave sight."

They then walked a bit until the Flying Dutchman found the right place.

"Here we are. Right there." the Dutchman said

The Flying Dutchman pointed to a grave and Mr. Krabs saw Drake Mallard, Launchpad, and Spongebob looking sad. Drake put Gosalyn's shirt on the grave just before he, Launchpad, and Spongebob left. Mr. Krabs walked over to the grave and saw the words 'Gosalyn Mallard', 'Sweet child, but very reckless' on it, shocking Mr. Krabs.

"Gosalyn. Why, why'd you have to die?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Because she never got her operation. All because you just had to be a crustatious cheapsteak and not give Spongebob the raise." said the Dutchman.

Mr. Krabs began to cry.

"What have I done?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Something very bad obviously. But you didn't bring it upon Gosalyn only Eugene. You brought this upon someone else." said the Dutchman.

"What are you talking about?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Look at that grave over there." the Dutchman said pointing over to a grave that wasn't filled up.

Mr. Krabs ran over to the grave and saw a coffin in it then saw the grave stone then at the Flying Dutchman.

"What's so special about this grave?" said Mr. Krabs.

"That is the grave sight for that crab orphan you saw at Thanksgiving." The Dutchman said, "After you refused to help the Orphanage, it closed down and that child died of a broken heart."

"Why me?" said Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs filled the hole with dirt.

"Oh, I haven't gotten to the best part yet." said the Dutchman.

Mr. Krabs became confused.

"What are you talking about?" said Mr. Krabs.

The Dutchman took Mr. Krabs to an unburied grave and saw a coffin in it.

"Another dead person?" said Mr. Krabs.

"You'll be amazed at who this person is." said the Dutchman.

Mr. Krabs saw the grave had some snow on it, wiped it off and saw his own name on it, shocking himself.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Krabs screamed.

The Dutchman just laughs as everything goes black.

Mr. Krabs then appeared in the darkness.

"Don't let this happen to me Flying Dutchman. I didn't want any of this to happen. I'll change, I'll change, just give the orphan and Gosalyn a second chance!" Mr. Krabs yelled.


	10. The New Mr Krabs

Back in the present, Mr. Krabs was yelling that he'll change as his daughter kept on slapping him.

"Daddy, stop screaming." Pearl said as she kept slapping her father.

Mr Krabs stopped and looked at his daughter.

"I'm alive, it's a miracle." said Mr. Krabs.

"A miracle? You've been screaming for 30 minutes. Are you even okay?" said Pearl.

"Okay? I feel great." said Mr. Krabs.

He ran into the closet and came back out in his standard clothes.

"Start cooking some dinner princess. I'm going to bring a guest home." said Mr. Krabs.

Pearl is confused and looked at the readers.

"What has gotten into him?" Pearl asked confused.

On the streets Mr Krabs was laughing and dancing happy that he got a second chance.

Just then, he sees Stu and Lou.

"Pickles!" said Mr. Krabs.

Stu and Lou saw Mr. Krabs and became shocked.

"Someone give me a heart attack already." said Lou.

Mr. Krabs stood next to the two and gave them hand shakes.

"Merry Christmas. You still need donations for the orphanage?" said Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs pulled out lots of money and gave it to Stu.

"A thousand dollars for the poor children with no family." said Mr. Krabs.

"But you said-"Stu was interupted by Mr. Krabs giving him more money.

"Not enought? Have three thousand dollars then." said Mr. Krabs.

"We can't except this much money." said Lou.

"You can't? But you must." said Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs pulled out some more money and gave it to the two.

"Have ten thousand dollars then. That's my final offer." said Mr. Krabs.

The two men just faint after that confusing Krabs.

"Huh I would do the same thing in their shoes." He said, "But who cares? I'm going to adopt me an orphan."

Mr. Krabs ran off.

Later, he came out the Toon City orphanage with the young crab.

"So, how does it feel to be part of the Krab family?" said Mr. Krabs.

"It's okay. I guess." said the young crab.

"What's your name?" said Mr. Krabs.

"I have no idea." said the young crab.

"Tell you what son. I'm going to call you Eli. How's that sound?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Eli? Sounds good." the crab now known as Eli said.

"I knew you'd like it." said Mr. Krabs.

Later, Mr. Krabs and Eli came out of a bank with two huge bags of money.

"I feel very happy." said Mr. Krabs.

"You sure are dad." said Eli.

"Now I've got to give some cheer to my two employees." said Mr. Krabs

The two then ran off.

With Spongebob and Squidward, they were in the patty wagon, driving to work.

"Working on Christmas. Very sad, this was supposed to be the first Christmas with my friends." said Spongebob.

"Somehow I feel you." said Squidward.

They then saw Mr. Krabs and Eli on the road and Spongebob stepped on the breaks, stopping the car and Spongebob and Squidward saw Mr. Krabs looked angry.

"Mr. Krabs, what is wrong with you? We nearly turned you and the kid into road kill." said Squidward.

Mr. Krabs got into Squidward's face.

"The question you should be asking is what are the two of you doing here?" said Mr. Krabs.

"We were just heading to work like you told us to." said Spongebob.

"Forget about work. You should be spending the day with your friends and family." said Mr. Krabs.

"Did someone drop a safe on your head?" said Squidward.

"No, I'm just very happy about it being Christmas." said Mr. Krabs, "To show you how happy I am. I'm giving the two of you $13.75 raises, and a vacation for a week after New Year's."

Spongebob and Squidward became shocked.

"Are you serious?" said Spongebob.

"Of course I am. I'm giving you some extra money for Gosalyn's operation. And Squidward some more money." said Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs gave the two their bags of money.

"Well, better run off now. Got a party at the mall to prepare for." said Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs and Eli ran off, leaving Spongebob and Squidward confused.

"Are we dreaming?" said Squidward.

"I wish we were." said Spongebob.

Later, back at the mansion, everyone was getting ready to celebrate Christmas when they saw Spongebob enter the front door.

"You're home early, what happened?" said Sonic.

"My boss flipped his lid. He gave me and Squidward a raise, some extra money, and a vacation." said Spongebob.

"You must have one crazy boss." said Ben.

"Crazy? I'd know when he's acting normal. He's definitely acting crazy." said Spongebob.

"How normal is he?" Daffy asked.

"He's given me a raise, some extra money, and a vacation. He never does that. Unless he saw his own past, present and future." Said Spongebob.

Duncan leaned over to Starfire and GDN.

"Not a word about this incident." Duncan whispered.

"Agreed." Starfire and GDN whispered back.

"I don't know what to think about all of this." Said Spongebob.

"Relax Spongebob." Said Ben.

Randy grabbed a square box shaped present and gave it to Spongebob.

"This is something from me and Ben to you." Said Randy.

Spongebob looked at the present before he ripped the wrapping paper. He opened the box and pulled out two bobble heads, one that looked like Ben, and the other looked like Randy.

"We noticed that you had bobble heads of everyone in this mansion but us in your room." Said Ben.

"It took us hours to find a build your own bobble head store in the mall, but we managed to find one." Said Randy.

Duncan walked over to Spongebob.

"How do you feel?" said Duncan.

Spongebob grabbed Duncan's shirt and got in his face.

"How do I feel? HOW DO I FEEL?" Spongebob yelled before letting go of Duncan with a happy look on his face, "I feel like singing in a foreign language. Maestro"

Theresa's pet mouse was dressed up as a conductor and jabbered lots of stuff angrily at Spongebob before he got all the pets to play a song. Spongebob then sang some opera music in a very beautiful voice for five minutes, amazing everyone.

"So beautiful." Owen said with teary eyes.

"He sure knows how to amaze others, even me." Raven said with teary eyes as well.

"There's the always positive sponge we know and love." Said Mike.

Spongebob walked over to Sandy and gave her a kiss on the lips before walking to Drake.

"I've got the money for the operation." Said Spongebob.

Drake began to cry and hugged Spongebob.

"Gosalyn's going to be okay." Said Drake.

"She will be." Said Spongebob.


	11. Healthy Gosalyn

Later, Mr. Krabs and Eli returned to Mr. Krabs's house.

"Pearl, hold off on the dinner, we're going to a party at the Crimson Dragon Mall." said Mr. Krabs.

Pearl came to Mr. Krabs's area.

"That's good to hear, I invited someone." Said Pearl.

"Who?" said Mr. Krabs.

He then saw Mrs. Puff in a scuba diving suit. Mrs. Puff saw Mr. Krabs as well.

"Mrs. Puff." Mr. Krabs said surprised.

"Eugene." Said Mrs. Puff.

"Been a long time." Said Mr. Krabs.

"It has." Said Mrs. Puff.

They stared at each other for several seconds.

"Pearl, why don't you show the new kid Eli around the place." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Sure thing daddy." Said Pearl.

Pearl took Eli's claw and the two left.

"How's it going?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Never better." Said Mrs. Puff.

The two looked at each other for several seconds.

"Look, that day many years ago. I'm sorry about it. I was being selfish. Should have tied the knot because of our time, I was always a cheapsteak. But not anymore, a miracle happened to me last night." Said Mr. Krabs.

"How so?" said Mrs. Puff.

"Things happen to a man when they experience midlife crises." Said Mr. Krabs.

"I see." Said Mrs. Puff.

The two looked at each other for a while.

"You're going to probably say no to this. But, would you want to go to a party at the Crimson Dragon with me tonight?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Do you even have any idea how long it's been since we did something together?" said Mrs. Puff.

"Not a clue. But what's your answer?" said Mr. Krabs.

Mrs. Puff hugged Mr. Krabs very tightly.

"I will go with you." Said Mrs. Puff.

"Air." Mr. Krabs said weakly.

"What?" said Mrs. Puff.

"Air." Mr. Krabs repeated.

"Oh sorry." Mrs. Puff said as she let go of Mr. Krabs.

"Pearl, time to leave for the party." Said Mr. Krabs.

At the hospital, Drake and Spongebob paid Gosalyn a visit.

"Got the money for the operation." Said Spongebob, "You're going to live."

"Thank you Uncle Spongebob." Said Gosalyn.

"Anything for a little girl." Said Spongebob.

"Doctor!" said Drake.

Hutchison poked her head in the room.

"Yes?" said Hutchison.

Spongebob pulled out the bag of money and gave it to Hutchison.

"We got the operating money. How soon can you do it?" said Spongebob.

"There's an opening tomorrow, I'll have it done tomorrow." Hutchison said before twisting her head, "Okay?"

Spongebob and Drake became shocked.

"Okay." Spongebob and Drake said still shocked.

Hutchison left.

"How creepy is that?" said Drake.

"Have you seen her hook hand?" said Spongebob.

"Good point." Said Drake.

Later, at the Crimson Dragon, the Christmas party was going on and there were lots of things happening. One of them involved Spongebob singing lots of opera music. Duncan and GDN saw it happening.

"Why'd you have him be the entertainment?" said Duncan.

"He has a very beautiful singing voice." Said GDN.

"Agreed, but I have a better idea." Said Duncan.

Duncan walked off and pushed Spongebob out of the way.

"One side friend." Said Duncan.

Duncan pulled out a very big stereo system with a CD player on it. He placed a CD in the player and lots of heavy metal came out of the stereo.

"This is the way to go." Said Duncan.

Everyone hearing that started dancing wildly.

GDN shook his head and looked at Sylvester, Tweety and Mr. Grape his alien dog.

"I guess I can't blame him." GDN said.

Just then he sees Krabs and Puff.

"Who's the puffer fish?" said GDN.

Spongebob walked over to GDN.

"That's my old boating teacher Mrs. Puff." Said Spongebob.

GDN became confused.

"Boating?" said GDN.

"The ocean equivalent to driving." Said Spongebob.

"I see." Said GDN.

Spongebob walked over to Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff.

"Mr. Krabs, you seemed to have patched things up with Mrs. Puff." Said Spongebob.

Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff saw Spongebob.

"Good to see you boy." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Same here. Though I'm confused about one thing." Said Mrs. Puff.

"What?" said Spongebob.

"How are you and Eugene breathing air?" said Mrs. Puff.

"Oh, right." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob pulled out his cell phone and texted someone. Raven then appeared with her cell phone in hand.

"You texted me?" said Raven.

"Yes I did." Said Spongebob.

Raven looked at Mrs. Puff.

"I got it." Said Raven, "Azarath, Metrion Zinthos!"

Mrs. Puff's scuba diving suit disappeared and she saw that she can breathe air now.

"It's a miracle." Said Mrs. Puff.

"It's magic." Said Raven.

"Who's going to believe it?" said Mr. Krabs.

With GDN, he was now talking with Starfire and a returning Duncan.

"We did it, managed to get Mr. Krabs to change his ways." Said GDN.

Duncan pulled out his chains and wrapped them around himself once more.

"And it's all thanks to these chains." Said Duncan.

"No it's not. You only wore those to scare Eugene Krabs." Said Starfire.

"And scared him I did." Said Duncan.

The three then saw ghosts that looked like Mr. Krabs and Duncan.

"Who are those two?" said Starfire.

GDN pulled out a book with lots of family trees and find something interesting.

"The crab is called Ebenezer Krabs, and the other person is called Jacob Smellsbad." Said GDN.

Duncan became shocked.

"Oh come on." said Duncan.

"I know." GDN said, "I can't believe you have an ancestor that can breathe under water."

"I agree." Starfire said.

"I can't believe that I made up people that turned out to be real." Duncan said before walking off.

Ebenezer Krabs looked at his old friend.

"I tell you old friend this party is great." Ebaneizer Krabs said, "Plus I saw what that relative of mine did and I have to say he makes a great father."

Jacob Smellsbad smiled.

"I agree. Plus that relative Duncan of mine helped me out so much that the Ghost counsel freed me from my chains." Jacob Smellsbad said as his chains vanished.

Duncan then stopped behind them.

"Uh, excuse me." Said Duncan.

The two ghosts looked behind them and saw Duncan.

"Yeah hey, I was just wondering. How do you guy's exist? I made you up." Said Duncan.

"You never made us up. You managed to reenact out history in a way." Said Ebenezer Krabs.

"It actually happened? Damn you Charles Dickens for changing the names." Said Duncan.

"I'm proud of you boy." Said Jacob.

"Proud? I just found out that my family's last name is Smellsbad." Said Duncan.

"Not true. No one in the family knows our last name." said Jacob.

"Exactly sonny." Said Ebenezer.

"My life keeps getting weirder and weirder." Said Duncan, "I don't get how all my other relatives are cops."

"My bad life caused the entire family to become cops for the next few generations." Said Jacob.

"I'll bet." Duncan said before walking off.

The next day, Drake and Spongebob were in the waiting room and saw Hutchison wheeling Gosalyn in on a wheel chair.

"The operation was a complete success." Said Hutchison.

"How do you feel?" said Drake.

"I feel great." Said Gosalyn.

"It's a Christmas miracle from my boss Mr. Krabs." Said Spongebob.

"God bless us, everyone." Said Gosalyn.


End file.
